Loose WYou
by Saath
Summary: When Courtney and Duncan must work together again after all of TDI to not fail in college due to their rough hatred for each other. DxC
1. Chapter 1

Loose W/You

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Steller, Miss Asher." The dean shook Courtney's hand. His grip had a feeling of enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much, Dean Keller. I just know I will be a student that will bring great media for this institute!" Courtney said picking up her things and leaving the dean's office. She didnt have much with her. Just a small black backpack with a notebook and pencils+pens in it. Her get up today was her usual collar shirt and vest with caprees and sandels. She always made sure to look her best for the business world.

She hummbed her own happy toon as she turned the corner down the hall to her first class. Without warning she ran into a hard form that nearly nocked her to the ground. "Ow... I am sorry, I must of not been paying much attention to...where... I-"

"Just when I was starting to like this place."

Coutney couldnt believe who she saw, of all people to be in the same school as her it had to be the one person who could make her blow her top. Duncan Ritcher.

Duncan was haveing a pretty good morning. He had gotten to sleep in, take a shower and was now headed to meet the dean of his new school for a welcome chat. When he arrived to school he wore his loose dark jeans and a black hoodie that read, "ACDC," on it. His ear buds were turned on high so he could drown out the niose of the world around him. He was content and was intent to keep it that way. Until he ran into her.

"Just when I was starting to like this place." he said more to himself but aloud when he saw his ex-bitch-of a girlfriend Courtney staring at him. He took out his ear buds just intime for her to begin her usual annoying rant.

"Duncan? What the HELL, are you doing here?" Courtney yelled in the hallway.

Duncan growled and brushed his hand through his grean spiked hair. "You dont need to yell like that, Asher. I can here just fine without your bitchy tone."

Courtney was about to blow. She didnt want to deal with his shit a third time in a row. she was just getting used to the thought of never meeting him.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Well, I seem to recall that you saw me only as a bitch anyway."

Duncan leaned against the wall with irritation. "Well, if I recall I had to be to keep up with your Jackass-ness."

"Well if the bitch want to fight then I see no reason why this jackass should hold back." He leaned closer to his clentching his fist.

"WOW! Its surprising to NOT see you acting like a gentleman." She went to knee him the grown but he blocked it and grabbed her by the hair.

She retorted back by grabbing his green hair back and they began to struggle in the hallway. Both of them not holding back till the other one begged for forgivness. Duncan went to ram her body against the way to hopefully knock her out but Courtney saw his plan half way to it and black the impact with her foot and used the force to push him against to opposite wall with a loud, BANG!

Without releasing his hold on her hair, he pulled her down with him onto the floor.

"Alright, Asher I'm going to make you regre-" Duncan stared harshly at her before they were interupted.

"Eh-HEM!" The two both turn in fright as the dean walked angerly towards them. Grabbing them both by the hard by the arms, pulling them apart. "IN MY OFFICE!"

Courtney noted how the kind Mr. Keller had made a switch to the dean everyone had told her to fear as he dragged both of them to his office.

"SIT DOWN!" he shouted at them as he took his place behind the desk. "Explain." he said sternly.

"This is not my fault!" Courtney pointed towards Duncan. "He is to be blamed for everything!"

"Courtney tends to lie a lot." Duncan said calmly laying back in his seat.

She glared at him, "Duncan tends to be the one who screws everything up."

"To bad before it ended I never got to just plainly screw you."

"THATS IT!" Courtney went to lunge at him but composed herself. "Mr. Keller, this can be resolved easily. Just expell Duncan and you ca-"

"I think I might expell both you from what I've seen." Mr. Keller said still in a stern tone.

"But!-" Courtney tried to retort but the dean raised his hand to silence her.

"I havent met you yet, Mr. Richter but I see that you have met Ms. Asher."

"You could say something like that." Duncan said smuggly.

The dean sat there and stared at them both for a few minutes before saying. "An old flame?"

Duncan gave him a thumbs ups. "Look who guessed the right answer, tell him what he's won, Asher."

Courtney ignored him. "Yes we dated for a while but its over, he's dead to me."

"Not quite, yet Ms. Asher I got there before you could really do anything." the dean said with alittle humor.

Courtney shrunk down into her seat as Duncan chuckled in his.

"Instead of expelling you young kids before I get to know you, I'm gonna give a deal that might just save your chances of staying students at Steller."

"Please tell me I get to makeover this drop out into a model student." Courtney said more to herself.

"No, but that does sound fun." the dean smiled. "Ms. Asher your here to become a Directer. Mr. Ritcher, you for music. Lets combine them both into a student film about music. Music written by Mr. Ritcher and lets have it be directed by you, Ms. Asher."

"I'm alittle confused." Courtney said.

"Yeah, in the head you are." Duncan said to her.

"But wait. I want you two to take charge of eachother's attitudes; by giving eachother a makeover. Thank you Ms. Asher." The dean leaned back in his chair satasfied.

"You cant be serious." Courtney and Duncan both said in unison. They glared at eachother.

The dean laughed. "Oh I am and to plan this movie you must go out with each other to a different place after you go to get your makeovers at the mall fo rthe next week. You have 2 months to produce this film for me or you fail and have to leave, Steller."

"But that's not fair!" Courtney whined.

"Life isn't fair." the dean said to her like an angry father. "Now leave, You might want to get this over with before the 2 months are up."

Duncan stood up and left the room. He was already planning how to kill Courtney and walk away a free man. She just had to be here. That bitch had to be here, of all places to go to school.

"Duncan! Wait!" Courtney yelled from behind him. He didnt let up his long stride. "Duncan! I said, Wai-"

Right before she was able to grabb his arm he turned fast and pushed her hard against the near by wall. "You, know what, Asher? I could care less about your shit. And just so you know I'm gonna do a great job on your Makeover tonight that you might resort to suicide." He angerly glared at he and forced to push as far as she could into the wall.

Courtney was indeed scared. Duncan had never been so rough and scarey before. She brushed it off to be his true nature but as she could feel his harsh breath on her frightened face.

"I can say the same for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Loose W/You Chaper 2 "I hate to say this but..." Courtney pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Duncan who scowled at it. "What?" She sighed and grabbed his hand and placed it in his. "Give me your number so we can meet at the mall tomorrow and get the first thing of these makeovers over and descide what to do from there."  
He quickly put in his contact and toss the phone back to her. "I dont think we can do tomorrow I have concert tickets and I plan to go to the concert." Courtney put the phone back in her pocket. "What time is it?" she asked.  
He turned to to walk away but before fully leaving he finished, "I'll fucking be at the mall at 1."  
When he had gone Courtney thought about how this was going to be interesting since she would rather see Duncan fall off a cliff before giveing him a makeover. She thought of many different ways she could make a fool out of him with it but for her movie to be good he had to look good. "I'm not going to like this." She said with a whine and left to go back to her appartment. There was no point on going to any classes since the dean had made this their only project. Duncan as soon as he got off campus called Joey. "Hey, what you need?" Joey said ina toonful voice.  
Duncan noted it sounded like he was driving. "Guess who I ran into and I mean into."  
"Courtney Asher?" Joey said on the other side of the line.  
"Seriously?" Duncan said back with disbelief.  
"No, but really? I just took a shot in the dark." Joey luaghed.  
Duncan signed as he walked downt he street. "Yeah man, she has already found a way to get under my skin. That bitch is going to try to control everythign again, but she might find out I will kill her first before she tells me what to do."  
"That's harsh, I thought she was a babe."  
"By body, yes. But by head she is like a kank with no sleep."  
"Do you ever get that?"  
"Not even close." Duncan remembered how Courtney had always said he wasnt her type but still made out with him. How she never came over to his house but constantly wanted him over to meet her parents. To tell the truth he had enjoyed being with her just not when she treated him like possension. That just made him angry, and then they would argue.  
"Well We still on for the concert tomorrow?" Joey sounded like he wanted to leave.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well we have an extra ticket, why dont you bring Courtney so I can meet her and take her off yoru hands."  
"Seriously, dude?" Duncan asked his friend.  
"Yeah, I've seen her with you on TDI, She's hott man. I wouldnt mind takeing her off your hands."  
"She would never go for you sly game."  
"You forget that Im way better with the girls than you."  
Duncan grinned. "Alright, if you get Courtney than I will do the usual dare."  
"And viseversa, But you cant re-kindle old feelings as an advantage than I auto matic Win for me."  
"Won't happen, I am done with that bitch and her shit."  
Courtney stayed up all night with a sketch book trying to design the perfect look for Duncan in her video. She had already descided to take care of that green hair of his. But the peircings on his face, "Shit." She hatted to say that she liked. There was no point in taking them out there would just be awkward hole there... She would just seek help from her cousin she descided. She looked acrossed the room at her waist basket that always held one piece of trash that she never seemed to get rid of. Duncans skull shirt. He had left it there on the night they had broken up and though she had never looked back she still couldnt throw it away. Turning in for the night Courtney new what her plan was. She just hoped that it worked out in her favor.  
The next day Courtney was at the mall early setting up everything for Duncan. She booked his appointment at the hair salon, had bought the new clothes she wanted him to wear and helped open her cousins store which was actually in the mall. Around 1 she was sitting in the food court with a mango smoothy sipping away as she pictured what Duncan had in store for her. She new he would try to make her look ridiculous. It was just his personality. But she new she would refuse to any piercings. No holes in her face! She said to herself.  
When it was 1:15 she descided to call Duncan and see where he was. She thought that sitting in the front of the food court that she would spot him but it seemed to have been a waist of effort.  
"Hello?" his voice answer in a less than happy tone.  
"Duncan, it's Courtney."  
"No shit, Where the hell are you?"  
Courtney was trying to be sivil and didnt want him to be angry till after he was done makeing her over. "In the food court. What? didnt get anysleep last night?"  
"No, I was too busy setting up your redo."  
"Really? Why didnt yo-" before she could finish her sentence he hung p on her.  
Courtney looked at the phone before tossing it on the table she sat at. "Bastered."  
A few minutes later Duncan came walking up and sat down with a tired look as he ran his hand through his green spiked hair. "Lets get this over with I only have 5 hours."  
"Well lets just say say, it'll only take 3." Courtney gave a sly grin.  
Duncan looked at Courtney for what seemed like the first in a while. He noticed that her hair was longer. Well say goodbye to that, Asher. He thought. She was also wearing what she usually wore which he new he was gonna change with a quick trip to hot topic easy. She had her usual dark skin and dark eyes that he had always enjoyed to look at, but he shook those thoughts away. "You have a hair appointment first and then I'll give you your clothes and then we have to go see my cousin."  
"I thought you said you liked my green hair." Duncan said sarcasticly.  
"I never said that, Duncan." she said with a snooty look.  
"then it must of been that I chose to have that thought." He said with a evil luagh as she place her smoothy on the table.  
"Why do I have to go see your cousin." Duncan asked taking her smoothy from her.  
SHe let him and stood up. "the last piece." was all she say as she started to walk away.  
Duncan sipped at the drink. Noticing that it was a mango flavor. But Courtney never got mango unless they we sharing one. He fallowed behind her and watching the back of her head in thought about why she would of gotten her least favorite flavor. Unless she knew he was going to ake it away from her. "Shit she does know me well," he said to himself silently.  
"What was that?" Courtney asked obviously had heard him talking to himself.  
"Nothing." He said in a grumpy tone.  
Courtney showed him to the salon for his hair and tld the women what she wanted for him as Duncan was led to the cutting chair.  
"I'm not going to hate this, am I?" Duncan said grimly.  
"Suger, you might just like it." The salon gal said to him with a wink. "Oh, hun, you have an appointment to later today." She said to Courtney.  
"But, Duncan! I'm trying to grow my hair out!" Courtney whine looking at him. He gave her a wink and said, "An eye for an eye, Babe."  
"I have always told you not to call me that." Courtney said. "What am I suppose to do then?"  
"Go to Hot topic my friend Mindy will help you with what I want." "Your making me go goth?"  
"Sterio type." He said shaking his fingure at her. Courtney just huffed and walked out. She didnt want to do this. She was confortable in her own clothes, and her hair... GAH! I want to keep my hair! She screamed to herself right as she walked through the entry of Hot topic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Loose W/You Chaper 3

Courtney walked into the Hot Topic hesentitly. She had been there before plenty of times with Duncan before when they were dating on and off but... being alone she just felt like she didnt really look the part to be in the store. "Can I help you?" A voice said from behind one of the racks. Moments later a little blond wearing, what Courtney had to think looked really nice on her; a red and black checkered dress that was short on her but she made up the shown leg but wearing knee high black boots. "Ah, yes... I was sent here by Duncan?" She said it like a question for she felt that she still had a chance to run away and just fail at this makeover task. The girl looked at her and smiled. "So your Asher?" Courtney nodded to her elected hate name, as she called it. Duncan seemed to go through stages of hate for her. When he called her Asher, that ment he could care less about her; if he called her Courtney that ment he saw her as an equal and that was that. If he called her Princess... Well he was never going to call her princess again, so what did it matter. Courtney saddly sighed after thinking all that. "Yeah, that's me."  
The little blonde jumped up with excitement. "Great! Ive laid out some clothes that Duncan has on reserve for a while, and Some he just picked out last night."  
"What do you mean reserve-"  
"Let me finish." The girl winked. "Now Duncan said to put you in the clothes that he has picked out for you. He didnt quite tell me if he ment the clothes he picked out for you before or the clothes he picked out for you now."  
Courtney stared at her untill what she was saying finally clicked. "Oh! But... how does that work? I thought you were his friend-"  
"I'm his friend becuase he needs a friend like me. You were his girlfriend becuase he needs a girl like you right now." The girl winked once again before grabbing Courtney by the hand and dragging her into the back. "Wait... what did you just say?"  
Duncan sat in the salon chair. His hair drying from whatever that chick had done to it. "So how do you know Asher?" He asked trying to elect conversation.  
The women walked over and smirked. "I know Courtney from when she was just twelve."  
"So what, 7 years?" "That sounds about right." Duncan slouched in his seat. "Was she ever... you know..."  
"I know what?" The women looked at his hardly with her dark brown eyes.  
"Was she ever, like normal?" Duncan didnt really know how to describe it.  
The women sat down in a chair near him. "Like was she less in the pursuit to control everything?"  
"YES! Thank you! I thought I was the only one to notice."  
"honey, I have only known Courtney to be a normal girl. She always came in here every couple of months with something new to talk about. It was only till last year was it that she came in here with nothing at all, must of been a real sad day for her."  
Duncan tried to picture Courtney when she was really sad and not just faking it. He finally asked, "What happened on that day to, Asher?" But the women never answered she just pulled the towel off of Duncan's head and Turned his chair so he could see it in the mirror. "Well, Courtney does know how to make her men look good." Duncan now had all black hair that was all roughed up on all sides. His once green mohawk was now all black and brushed in front to give him some messy bangs. "Whoa." He had to admit that he liked it, even though he missed his green. "Are you sure this is what Courtney wanted?" "Well, there we go. I'm glad you've adapted to first names now." The women luaghed and handed him a sketch page. Looking at it, he was amazed to what he saw. It was a drawing of him with this hair style and the signed names was indeed, Courtney Asher.  
"I didnt know Courtney could draw like this..." He said softly, slightly amazed. "You would be amazed what this girl can do that she doesnt appreciat." The women pushed him out of the chair and said, "Now go change into your new clothes," She handed him a big luggage bag. "And by a smoothy or something and wait for Courtney in the food court."  
"Okay... Dont forget to do exactly what I said to Courtney's hair." He said before leaving. She waved him off just as Courtney walked in from the other direction. Courtney looked at her with a very scared expression. She patted her on the back. "Oh dont worry hun." She winked at her and brought her to that chair.  
Duncan sat at the food court table. Sipping his second smoothy of the day. He had changed into what Courtney had bought him and now people around him just wouldnt stop staring. Some girls obviously in high school kept making goo goo eyes at him and seemed to be tryign to find a way to come over and talk with him. He just glared and looked away. Right as he did he saw her. Or at least he thoguht he did.  
"Courtney..." He said as she walked up slowely. Courtney was now wearing a pair of black Hightop shoes. A rusty red colored tights that led to a shot green rugged dress with long sleeves. Her hair... had looked what he had pictured it but... she looked different than he had pictured her too. Her hair was in short layers and she had extreme dark brown streeks in her hair. Duncan gulped and knew exactly what he was thinking.  
When she saw him she wanted to turn around and leave. He look exactly how she had pictured it but she never new she would feel this way when it actually happened. His hair was now a shaggy black. His clothes gave off a punkish, rockstar look. With his now black long sleeve shirt with red stripes on the sleeves and his light colored jeans. She had him keep the red converse becuase they really just tide the whole otfit together. She felt so strange. She didnt want to feel like this anymore with anyone, especially him but she knew what she was thinking.  
They both stared at eachother and Said, "Shit."  
OoOoOoOoOo Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and such. I really hoped this was a good enough chapter for you! Ive been busy graduating from Highschool so my mind has been to other things but meh! Tell me what you think!  



	4. Chapter 4

The car ride to the concert was one of the loudest one Courtney had ever had. Her heart was beating extremly loud in her ears and she just kept babbling. "No, no, no, no. I am not going to deal with this shit again... I can't." She sighed momentaringly looking down but back to the road again. She was following Duncan in his friend Joey's car all the way. "Duncan is a Jackass, punk who... who-who looks extremely well with-" She whined alittle losing herself. She felt heat whipe through her whole body and linger in her sensetive spot. "GOD DAMNIT!" She screamed banging on the steering wheel. She didnt want to believe it but she really wanted Duncan back... She wanted him. Their breakup was just too stressful with the whole TV crue and all. Courtney wanted to try again, and she knew that she needed to be straight forward or he might not get it. "Tonight... Tonight I'll just speak my mind and see what happens."

Duncan was about ready to explode with anger. She just had to become part of his life again. She couldnt of just went to school somewhere else. He was so frustrated with the whole situation. It showed as his fist clentched on the steering wheel. "Bro? You okay there?" Joey; sitting in the passenger seat asked.

"Yeah, I am just fucking dandy." Duncan was irrated.

Joey ran a hand through his choppy brown hair. "Did Courtney do something to piss you off, or am I just imagining shit?" Joey said half sarcasticly.

Duncan sighed. "Yeah she did... She just, even when I try to forget and sabatage her she just, just-"

"Make you love her?"

"I wouldnt say love at the moment but, GAH! That bitch just had to strole in a take over again." Duncan was glad he had come clean but it was awkward. He wanted to have Courtney back, but yet he wanted to push her off a cliff. She was everything he wanted and everything he hated. Sure he could find more girls like that but she was, she was just... just Courtney. "What am I going to do?" He said nervously brushing his hand through his hair.

When they arrived to the concert location Courtney just wanted to die. She didnt want to see, talk or even smell Duncan. And it was on a beach which she always saw as the most romantic places to be on a hot day. Courtney just kind of sat in her car. Staring at the shore as the dark blue sea water pushed in and pulled out.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Courtney jumped to see Duncan tappy on her driver side window with his fingers. "You going to get out anytime soon?" He said alittle low through the glass. Courtney unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She avioded looking at Duncan and just went straight to Joey with her hand extended.

"Hi, I believe you must be Joey. I'm Courtney." She said in her polite tone.

He looked her up and down then took her hand and shook it. "It's a plessure to meet the women I've been hearing so much about." Joey lokoed up to see Duncan turn alittle red faced.

"Alot of horrible shit about me, I imagine."

"You might just be right." Joey and Courtney luaghed and Duncan just stood there awkwardly.

A few seconds in Duncan interupted. "Lets go to teh concert already. I can already tell I'm going to be needing a drink." He turned and started to walk in the direction of a hug tent on the beach.

Courtney went to trail behind him but Joey grabbed her arms and pulled her back to whisper something in his ear. "I think what he needs is alittle taste of you. Or at least thats what he said in the car."

Courtney looked at him dumb founded. "What?" He made a motion to his lips but Courtney still didnt get what he ment.

He sighed and said, "Something alittle more than this." He bent down and placed his lips gently on hers. Courtney stood there in shock before backing away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted rubbing her lips.

"I tried to give you hints." Joey said threw some luaghter.

Courtney was about to say something but a voiced yelled before she could. "Whats going on? The concerts going to start! Get your Asses over here." Duncan was irrated for sure, she thought. She turned to look back at Joey but he was gone; heading in the direction of the car they had arrived in.

"Tell Duncan I had somthign to do." He waved her goodbye and drove off. Courtney after a few minutes ran over to where everyone was heading.

The music grew louder and louder as she jioned into the crowed. She couldnt see Duncan through the hundreds of people. "DUNCAN?" She tried to scream through all the yelling but to no prevale. "DUNCA-" a arm wrapped around her waist and she felt someone press up against her from behind.

"If you get sucked in to deep Courtney, you'll never get out." Courtney looked up to see that it was Duncan. She relaxed abit but only for a mila second after she noticed that her and Duncan's faces were only an inch apart. He seemed to notice too as they both stared at eachother with shock, unmoving. The music around them blurring. Courtney knew what she wanted to do next, And she swallowed ready to act.

Duncan wanted nothing more than to tighten his hold on her and touch his lips o hers. But he kept thinking how she would react. How if he did she would kick him where it hurt or feel the same amount of plessure as he would.

Time literaly seem to stop for them.

OoOoOoOo

I WONDER WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! Review please I need input! 


	5. Chapter 5

Loose W/You

Chapter 5

I'm gonna do it. Duncan finally descided. As he exhaled to act he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced quickly and then suddenly pushed Courtney away from him. "Gwen!" He shouted out of fright.

"Hey, babe." Gwen said with her usual sexy smile. He grabbed Duncan and pulled him into a tight hug.

Courtney was shocked. She thought he was going to kiss her. She had hoped he would. But when He pushed her away she was pulled into the crowd far away from them. Gwen hadnt seemed to habe noticed her to begin with. She only could see that her hair had gotten longer compared to her shortness now but people kept pushing her away and getting into her line of vision before she even lost sight of them.

Duncan was now slightly sweating. He almost kissed his ex-girlfriend infront of his current. "Gwen, Hey..." He looked behind his shoulder and noticed that Courtney was gone. "When did you get back?" he asked alittle nervous about the whole situation. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I just flew in. There was a chance of my fligth being cancled because of stormy weather. Joey said you would be here." she said kissing him quickly on the lips. "Who's playing tonight?"

Duncan didnt really answer. He just stood there and watched the band play with Gwen as he thoguht about their kiss. It didnt make him feel leg lifty good like it used to. As he thought he suddenly jolted in fear. "Courtney!" He said aloud frantically looking around.

"What?" Gwen shouted not quite hearing what he had said due to the niose of the cheering fans. "Am I cold?" She asked wondering if that was what he had said.

Duncan shook his head. He bent down and talked directly into her ear. "Im going to get something out of my car, Hold our spots here." She nodded then went back to jamming to the band. He frantically started to search for Courtney. He looked for her on top of everyone's head. Walking through the crowd he heared shouting from the front, which was where to mosh pit was. He heard a couple of screams and someone saying lawyer repeatedly. "Courtney." He said aloud to himself as he pushed his way through all the people. When he got to the front of the pit he saw a small figure crawl out from the opposite side and rushing up the beach hill to the parking lot. Instead of going through the pit he walked all the way around and followed where she had gone. As he got closer to her car he heared crying. "Courtney?" He said rushing to it and looking into the window. But no body was in there and the crying had stopped.

"Duncan?" Courtney said with a horse voice popping up from the behind the hood of the car. When he saw her he just felt his heart sink and his mind go blank. Courtney stood there with a big blood gash on her hand that gripped her shoulder. Her hair was messy and what made matters worse was that she had a black eye that was already turning blue and a fat lip. She looked past Duncan and then quickly walked around the car to the driver's side pulling out her key. Duncan rushed to her.

"Oh my God Courtney, are you alright?" He shouted going to grab her hand and check out the damage. But she swatted him away.

"I'm fine." She said straight forward opening her door and going to get in. Duncan blocked her way with his arm. She looked up to give him the most angry scarest glare. But as she did he lifted his free hand to the side of her black eye. Staring at it and her fat lip. She cringed to his touch. He looked in her eyes in an apologetic way and then went to examind her hand gently. She still tried to pull away but he grip was tight. "Duncan let go! I'm going home!" But just as she was saying that he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Her face was pulled into his chest and she could here and feel his heart pounding hard and fast.

"I'm so sorry." He said in almost a whisper. He bent his head so he could burry it in her hair. "I panicked and... just..." Courtney didnt know waht to do. She was stunned.

She pushed out alittle out of the hug with her good hand so she could look at him. "Duncan, it's al-" Before she could finish yet another sentence he suddenly bent down and kissed her forehead. Her mind was reeling with unanswered questions. His hands gripped her waist and her back tightly, like he was holding onto her like he... cared for her. She finally pushed away frantically. "I have to go." she finally was able to get into he car and shut the door. She drove away and watched Duncan fade in her rear view mirror. Tears streaming down her face.

Duncan didnt know what he was thinking. He had chosen Gwen over Courtney by the end of the shows. He knew he had made the better chioce becuase Gwen and him had clicked better. She liked what he liked, she wasnt a bitch, she let him be himself but yet... Courtney... he hated her. He wanted her to disapear but yet... he wanted to kill anyone that hurt her. And he wanted to hold her while she cried... He wanted to... kiss her better. "DAMNIT!" He shouted kicking the air and taring at his hair. He didnt know what he was doing anymore or what he was going to do next. He could feel himself sweating from all the stress.

"Duncan?" He spun around being yet again surprised by Gwen. "Are you okay?" She reached for his hand but he pulled it out of reach. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I just... Need space." he said looking at the ground.

"Space? I just got back from a three month visit to my family's and you need space?" Gwen yelled and hit him hard in the chest.

"Ow! Dont be a bitch." He said without thinking.

"A bitch huh? You mean like your Ex-Girlfriend of a BITCH!" Gwen spit on the gravel. Duncan glared at her. "And anouther thing, if you still like her then why bother dating me? "

"When did I say I still liked Courtney? I FUCKEN CHOSE YOU OVER HER ON TV!" Duncan stood up tall and got in her face with the most angry expression on his face that she could muster.

"It was just a hunch since you know, you got real close with her all night." Gwen crossed her arms and smirked at him. Duncan stood there with the a dumbfounded face.

"How-"

"Joey first told me and, Dude. I was on three seasons of a TV show with that chick. I think I can tell who Courtney is just by looking at the back of her head and the sound of her voice." Gwen rested her hand on his shoulder. "I love you, but... I cant do this kind of shit. I'm done with the whole total drama stuff. I dont need to create anymore drama in my life." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek with a wink. "Keep the drama to yourself."

With that Gwen left Duncan in the parking lot. He really didnt understand what had happened. He felt relieved, yet nervous. He wanted to smile yet he felt terrible. He want to see Courtney but he didnt want to tell her how he felt. After a few minutes of thinking he descided finally what he was going to do.

"Courtney was the one who broke it off and she can be the one to turn it back on." He said this with a confident smile. He was going to make Courtney come crawling back to him. That was the only way he could justisfy giving up he relationship with Gwen for the crazy, stupid one with Courtney.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry took awhile. I started a new job and I'm pretty busy 17 hours of the day. Review and tell me what you think. Also read my other story called, Evil Angel. I need to know if I should continue it or leave it. Thanks guys! ~Saath 


End file.
